eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
La DEA of Libra:Walkthrough
zh:天秤のLa_DEA。:攻略 Route/Ending are determined by Guild Control and Choices Made. *There is Two Guilds in Mirufe Town, Guild Control are shown in bottom left corner. **Top Red House are Yuruma's Merchant Guild **Bottom Blue house one are Rudon's Musk Guild **Guild Control are determine by Quest/Request and taking part in optional events. **For more information, Visit the Routes and Ending Page. *If there is question about how to progress in the game, please comment. *If there is question about how something is done or where to get something, please post in FAQs page. Prologue :For a more detailed prologue read La DEA of Libra:Trial Walkthrough. Prologue: Guidance of Water. (水の導き) At the first choices, choose the middle choice to skip the Black Fox Gang event, or the last choice to start it. *Refin/ Lefin will temporarily join the party. *Simple dungeon, just remember Celica is a caster in this part and Lefin is a physical tank. After clearing the Black Fox Gang, return to town and the ritual is unlocked. (After skipping through all the dialogues) During the talk with Yuruma, you are once again given choices. Choose the middle one to start the event or last choice to skip it. *Before the event you might want to revisit the old dungeon to grind some level, or clear the request board for +20atk ring. *Another straightforward dungeon, follow the road to meet Mirumo and she will join you as support. *Boss Battle: Survive for 150 seconds. Though it is possible to defeat the boss, but the only reward is a Lvl-Up stone. Clear the boss battle to continue to next chapter. Chapter 1 Chapter One: Into the Dark Narrow Mine. (仄暗き廃坑の中へ) (After skipping through all the dialogues) Kadora Mine is open. *You can clear the quests from the request board if you didn't do so. *Before going farther into the mine, you will need to check if your weapon is physical element or you will need to find an another elemental weapon. *'Levia' and Refin temporarily joins at Floor 3 of the mine (leaves the party if you leave the area) *In the sewer area (Floor 3), beside the locked door there is a hole in the upper area of the wall. Get near it till a mark or an action indicator shows above Celica's head. (Refer to photo) *On progressing through, Levia will show you 2 doors that isn't available until the next chapter. *At the end of floor 3, Boss Battle with spirit Princess Latina Tin Rewinia will initiate. *After the battle, Levia and Refin leaves and the chapter ends. Chapter 2 Chapter Two: Blue Shadow, Strange Figure. (蒼き影、蠢く異形) At the start of the chapter, Shully joins and unlocks Gathering and Alchemy (needs to unlock with points). Once again to Kadora Mine, continue from where the last boss is: *Go to B4F, you will meet Levia, she won't join this time. *You have to take the right route as Levia obstructs the left route. *Continue on, there are 3 doors/switches. *Move/interact with the 1st one, ignore the 2nd, and move to the 3rd. **This will allow Levia to clear with less amount of damage (effect is unknown). *At the end, there is Boss Battle with Succubus Liliem. *Continuing on, you will meet Levia again. Continue on to the left and follow the road. You will find a Water Pumping Machine. *Interact with it to get Machine Part and bring it to similar machine in B3F. (This will allow you to go to the underwater area in your next visit.) *If you walk towards the entrance of Kadora mine in the same room with the 2 machines, the knights will build a bridge and will you get +3 Lvl. cap. *Return to town. (before leaving you will want to read ahead) Before continuing with the story, there are 2 side events: ;Archangel Event (optional for only Chapter 2 or 3) *In Kadora Mine B3F, walk inside a Shrine where there are two Angel Statues which was inaccessible in chapter 1. *Interact with the individual crystal to show you the way across the maze. (you will need to remember the route) *After 2 mazes, there is a Sub-Boss Battle with an Archangel. *Defeating the Boss will break the Seal and unleash 3 Demon Gods. **Moving around in Kadora Mine, sometime a message will appear, 1st choice is to Battle and 2nd choice is to run. **There are 4 possible enemies: ***First is Metisana, only happen twice if she is defeated, once in Level 35, once in Level 40. ****After the 2 Battle her events begins. ***Second is Murmur. ***Third is Stray Demon Gods. (new one appear in the next encounter after one is defeated.) ***Fourth transport you to a Level 140s dungeon with a [[Baldiel|'Boss Battle']] at the end. ;Carnival Event (optional for only Chapter 2 or 3) *This happens when the Goddess Gauge is below 200. Celica will have a Dream. *Talk to Linsha in the inn then with Niu in the Plaza. It will unlock a new area. *You will meet and recruit Caula in the waterfall on the right side of the map. **Caula have "Wall Breaker" Ability (Break walls to unlock in the area), input skill point to learn it. **If Caula joins, you cannot leave the area until you defeated Haregga. *Walk to the top right to have a Boss Battle. Caula leaves after the battle. *After battle, return to town to get +3/6/9 level to your Lvl. Cap. ;Griffin Event *After returning to town, villagers will start talking about Griffins. *Talk to Ghrok, Linsha then Yuruma for the Key to Griffin's Nest (Gate can be unlocked at Kadora Mine B3F) *Climb up till a group of Griffins obstructs the next road to the peak, and put up "Crested Watch" and return to town. **A simple way up is the path on the right side or the path on the left side, the middle of the 2 paths will loop you around the mountain. *Talk to Yuruma, then the young man in Alley, and return to top of Griffin nest for a Boss Battle. *After Battle, return to town and talk to Ghrok to exchange the egg for Saria to end the chapter. Chapter 3 Chapter Three: Country of Wind and Mirror. (風と鏡の国) ;Visit the Kadora Mine B5F *"Demon Wind" is blocking the way, so continue the other path to start Liliem Scene. *During Liliem scene, 2nd option is to continue and 3rd option to skip to event. **Skipping the event will move to the next part. *Walk down the stairs on the right, entering a room with statues. To open the door simply solve the puzzle. (place the right color gemstone on the statue.) **The statue on the left asks "The color of the Lord of this Palace" (Sapphire サファイア) **The statue on the right asks "The color of Friend of the Lord" (Topaz トパーズ) *Rotate all the statue to face the bottom right to unlock the next door. *Walk up the stairs for a Boss Battle with Blue Demon. After which, Liliem will join your party. *Before leaving, open the chest to your right to obtain "Zafan's Key". **Move the Statues next to the chest facing same direction as the Statue in B8F (shown by glowing light arrow under the statue). ;Return to Mirufe Town *Talk to Linsha, then the old man in Alleyway, then ask Saria for a solution. *After clearing the "Demon Wind", you can return to town to recruit Valefor. (Requires Valefor Event and a few dungeon visits) **Valefor will have a skill, when unlocked, to increase drop rate and the number of drops by the enemies (requires usage on every battle). **Another skill increases agility when nude (no armor and shield equipped). ;Kadora Mine B6F *Note: If this game is too hard, it is recommended to get ベルクサイフォス(Earth elemental sword) from Earthman drop *Once you talked to Refin, you will enter the mirror dungeon (can't leave until clear) *At B10F, Levia will join you and start a sub-boss battle. *Continue on to B8F for a Boss Battle with Yellow Demon. **Target the Yellow Demon on the back, ignore the tongues and tentacles for an easy battle. *Clear the Boss and return to town to end the chapter. Chapter 4 Chapter Four: A Calm Festival (穏やかなる復活祭) Kadora Mine is seal in the duration of the Festival (this chapter) *Caula joins the party at the start of the chapter. *The chapter can end as soon as it start by simple visit every one, then talk with Saria and choose the first choice (to end the chapter). *Before ending the chapter, there are 2 things to take care off. ;Elf Village (optional) *If Goddess Gauge is under 200, Celica will have a dream after a battle. *Visit Linsha than Caula to unlock a new area. *Enter the area for a small battle, the clear the puzzle to continue to Elf Village. **Turn all Crystal Purple to reveal a chest **Turn all Crystal to Yellow to continue to Village. *Interact on the left or right side the tree to climb up and down the tree house. *Go to the left side for a Boss Battle, after the battle Shully and Caula will leave the party. *follow after Lue to recruit her, continue right and tree climbing for another Boss Battle, after the battle, Lue leave and Shully Caula rejoins. *Lue will give you "Deco Jewel", you can choose to give it to Linsha or keep it. ;Festival Requests (Quest) *'Yuruma's '''Merchant Guild and 'Rudon's''' Musk Guild both offer Quest at request board. **Sometime there is two of the same request from each guild (you can only clear one of the two) **Clearing request from one guild will increase one guild's power, and decrease neutral power. Chapter 5 Chapter Five: After the Sorrowful Festival (慟哭は祭りの後で) At the start of the chapter, after talking to Shully and Alicia, Alicia's new store is open selling Alchemy ingredients. *Shully's weapon refinement (improve room), and Hyouishi strengthen (Breed room) can be unlocked in skill tree. Kadora Mine can continue from B6F to B7F. *As continuing down the road, there is a magic circle blocking the way. **There are 3 options: Walk to it and take some damage, walk around it. ***Or solve the puzzle in the room near it (solve the 2nd puzzle in each room to get an item). *First Fire '''Puzzle: Solution below, touch the "Y" and leave the "N" alone. *Second '''Ice '''Puzzle: Move the ice with magic circle on top to the glyph. **The item puzzle doesn't seem to be solvable from the top but it is simple if you start from bottom. **Hint: If can you get it to look like the picture, the puzzle is 90% solved. *After the 2 magic circles, continue on for a Boss Battle *Third '''Light '''Puzzle: Get the light to hit the crystal. *After the last puzzle, Boss Battle with Princess Latina will initiate *Another Boss Battle will initiate with different objective: Survive for 300 sec (it is possible to defeat the boss but there is no reward.) Return to town and talk to Roka and she will join the party. ;Kidnapped Saria Event (optional) *Talk to Rudon and Saria a few times to get the event started. *Musk Guild Storage Map is unlocked *Simple Dungeon with a Boss Battle at the end, after the Battle Musk Guild control (Blue - 3 power) ;Dragon Slayer (optional) *Caula asks for help and a new dungeon will unlock *In this dungeon, once you reach a point the timer will start. You will need to be in a cave area within 3 seconds. **If failed to do so, there will be a Boss Battle, survive for 200 sec without weapons (Magic and Shully's Gun only). **It is possible to defeat the Boss but not recommend on first playthrough. *At the bottom of the map, there will be a Boss Battle (this battle allows usage of weapons). **Although both Bosses share the same appearance, this one is much weaker than the one above and they give different drops. ;Kadora Mine B1F *Barrier on the left side of entrance in B1F is gone. *Enter the new area, at B3F there is a puzzle, (it ask the color of the cube in order from left to right.) **Violet, Light Blue, Blue, Green, Yellow, Red, White and Black. (紫　水　青　緑　黄　赤　白　黒) *Walk down the stairs to B4F for a Boss Battle: 3rd Colored Demon Boss. ;Lazuli Throne (optional) * If one defeat all 3 colored Demon Boss (Liliem Joined in Chapter 3), the transport circle in B7F is on. *To open the door to the Boss Room in the middle, you are required to defeat the 2 Greater Demon at the top of the map. **Greater Demons can be easily defeated by using spirit (moral) attacks or piercing ability. *Choose the last choice twice to battle the boss, defeat the Boss '''Irun '''to get her summon contract stone. **The other chooses will give you an item but you lost the chance to fight the Irun. After return to Town, soldier will tell you Levia have gone to Kodora Mine. *continue from B7F to B8F (note: once enter, can't leave until clear) *Defeat Boss in B8F to end the chapter. Chapter 6 Chapter Six: Battle (決戦) ;Meti Event (automatic) *automatic event if you completed the required Metisana events. *After defeating a few angels, then Metisana Boss battle, Meti will join. ;Linsha Event (optional) *Alainia's Comb (アーライナの櫛) is found(located in Kodora Mine B8F), this event will start by interacting with Linsha. *Similar to Saria Event, talk to people around town to unlock a Hidden Home Map. *To continue find the Red Gem in the room left of the stair in first floor. **Find the next Green Gem jump into the crack in the new opened area. Kodora Mine B8F *Lue can found in B8F, once you meet her she will join the party *Continue to B9F, Boss Battle at the center of the Map. (2 Boss Battle in a row) *Chapter ends after the Boss Battle. Chapter 7 ;Kodora Mine B7F *An area (東館 East Mansion) that was inaccessible before is unlock in B7F *In this area, Goddess Gauge decrease as you walk, if Gauge reach 0 '''Game Over. *In B6F, before continuing, save at the entrance. **In this floor there is many standing enemies(non-random encounter), if 8 or more these enemy is defeated, Meruya will die. **to unlock the 2 lock door, there is 2 switch. (one of the switch is near teleport circle (goes to B9F)) *Boss battle at the center of the floor, after defeating Meruya, Lue will leave the party. **if the boss scene start with Meruya talking meets, she isn't going to make it **if it start with Lue talking then she can be save. **the rest of the standing enemy will no effect the story after the Boss Battle. *Continue to B5F, the switch on the left side of the map will open the boss room, the switch on right will unlock the crystal room. *Defeating the standing enemy in front of the boss room, behind it is Yubel's Key. *Boss Battle: Abeloos, after the battle chapter ends. **There is 2 ending for this Boss Battle, first is defeat Abeloos without doing anything. **Second is to one breaks the crystal in the area with 4 room before boss battle. ***Find Hot-spring water in top of B6F, take it to the bottom room in the 4 rooms to get an item, then talk to the crystal to break it. Chapter 8 Chapter 8 - White Rose of Rewinia (レウィニアの白き薔薇) In this chapter, the main character is Levia, other than Refin, the main party and all the dungeons are unavailable. *After the first battle, talk to everyone and Lue joins(if Meruya is saved) and a new map is open. *Don't worry about item chest in this map, you can't get them now. *Defeat the Boss to end chapter. Before chapter ends, Lue will join the main party (if she joined Levia in this chapter). The Dungeon will be close after its cleared, but it can be revisit in next chapter by going though the portal in Kodora Mine B1F. (area behind the two Water Machine mentioned in chapter 2.) Chapter 9 Chapter Nine - Battle God and War God (戦神と軍神) At the beginning of the chapter, Levia and Refin will join. There's a quest for a Lue's bow which can be obtain after the event in elf's village(you must get the quest in the plaza after the event), the item for the bow can be found in Mine's BF8 using Yubel's key from chapter 7 ;Fairy Territory (optional) *Talk to Saria, then with Lue, this will unlock a Random Encounter that take you to Fairy Territory. *Simply exit the Territory to unlock the entrance, which is located under Peruru statue. (the Bird Girl statue at the right of Celica statue in B7F at East Mansion.) *Note: the enemy there is level 120 or higher. *Get to the end of the dungeon to meet Lizaira, return to town and complete her quest (craft an item), return to her for a Boss Battle. *After the Battle, she will join the party. ;Area of Abyss (optional) *This area is unlock if Magic Purifly Staff (魔気浄化の杖) is found by interact with tomb at Kodora B9F. *This area is located at right side of Kodora B6F. (unaccessable Mist area) *Simple maze with 3 sub Boss Battle (drops 2 Contact Stone) ;Kodora Mine B9F *The Goal is the break 4 Seal/Crystal and go to B12F. *The first Seal/Crystal is located on the top of B9F. *In B10F, continue to B11F, in B11F return to B10F with a different stair to start the Magic Cannon Puzzle. **After getting though the first room, in the second room, it requires you to loop around the right side to open the platform ***(exit from the bottom right path and go to top right path to clear the way (hold ctrl-key)) ***Behind the Cannon is the 2nd Seal/Crystal. **Note: once you solve the puzzle you cannot leave until you have clear the upside down area. **In the new upside down area, continue to the end for a Boss Battle with Black Hair Knight. *After the Battle, return to B11F, go to the left side for the Ice Area. *In the left side, break the crystal (3rd Seal) in the center, remove the fire (that blocks the way on to the right side of the map). *In the right side, at the cross section (Fire Puzzle), move Up, Down, Down, Right, Right, Down, Up, Left. *Continue for Boss Battle (4th Seal), and a new party member joins after. **Only defeat the enemy on the back. *Return to center of B11F, for one more Boss Battle. *Continue to B12F, in the end, it waits another Boss Battle. A new party member joins after the battle, and chapter ends. Final Chapter Final Chapter - Requiem of Battler (戦う者たちへの挽歌) A new dungeon is opened. *Break the 4 crystals (monster battle) (located at the top of each stairway at the 4 corners), in order to open the way in the 2nd floor. *At the middle of the 3rd floor there is a Boss Battle. *After battle interact (monster battle) with 5 statues with different color orb in the same floor, to access the next floor. *In the 4th floor, touch the 3 orb (one in each room), to unlock the Boss Room, and one final Boss Battle. Visit Ending Page for more detail about Endings.